Desire
by TimeAndChance
Summary: He craves the feeling he gets from dominating them, and he doesn't know why. NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Warnings: Contains yaoi, rated M for later on**

**A/N: This story takes place when Naruto goes off to train with Jiraiya. I realize that that would make him about 13 years old and I seriously doubt that 13 year olds would act like this but whatever :P I think that this story is only going to be two chapters, and I don't really know when I'll get the second chapter out considering I havn't written it yet, but it will definatly be before Christmas. This story is told from Naruto's POV**

* * *

He wonders why they all look the same; the women he chooses. All of them with midnight hair, enticing him into the darkness, seducing him with an aura of mystery and forbidden pleasure. Their pale porcelain skin lit up by street lights shines like a beacon to him, drawing him closer. Each of the women's features is always similar. Deep cool eyes reflecting the harshness of this world set upon beautiful elegant faces with expressions of apathy. They are thin, perhaps too thin, but he doesn't care. He likes them that way, with their jutting hipbones and small bust. Not too overly womanly. He prefers them to be his height or taller; it's more fun that way. More satisfying to get them off their high horse, to wipe the smug looks from their faces as he controls them. It's an incessant need that he has. One that he constantly tries to moderate but never seems able to. He craves the feeling he gets from dominating them, and he doesn't know why.

Every town and village that he travels to with his teacher he finds these women sub-consciously. His mentor knows all about his dealing with them, and can't fathom why his pupil selects those particular creatures of the night. Especially when cheerful bubbly buxom girls practically throw themselves at him.

They simply hold no interest for him. He finds them frankly unappealing and wonders if he is strange in that way. Perhaps his teacher has just over exposed him to that type of woman. Or perhaps he was never attracted to them to begin with.

He isn't too sure when he first started seeking his midnight companions, he just knows that it's become an inescapable habit. Something inside of him becomes partially whole. Never complete; no, it never completely fills him, but it's enough for now at least. Someday though he realizes that it won't gratify him anymore. How does he know this? He hasn't a clue. It's just a sliver of a feeling in the back of his mind.

* * *

He wanders through the brightly lit village bathed in the multicoloured lights streamed across the streets. Banners and confetti line the walls of every building in sight, creating a kaleidoscope of colours. People mill about loud and noisy with un-abandoned joy as they celebrate a better time. Children run amuck shrieking in laughter at things that only they can perceive as amusing. He envies them for it. Envies their carefree innocence, something he never had.

Everyone has celebratory expressions on their faces as they take part in the festivities. Except for him. He trudges amongst the crowds, the villagers' happiness bouncing off of him unabsorbed. In a way he stands out, seemingly passive in a sea of vibrant emotions. He's not in the mood for it. Not in the mood to act joyful, as if he hasn't a thing to worry about in the world.

So then, why is he out? Why is he walking through a festival he has no wish to partake in?

He feels restless. He feels that need and desire that consumes him frequently at night. Like an addict to crack, his addiction for his late night conquests never vanishes. But he won't find what he's looking for here. His choices of women prefer the shadier parts of town, not cheerful streets with celebrations going on.

He sighs and keeps his feet moving past the game venders offering small toys or money as prizes. The games are always rigged but nobody cares. It's all about pointless fun. Old women hold out charms for luck and love that people buy with silly hope that they might work. All of this he pays the barest attention to as he moves by.

Slowly the noises from the crowds dissipate as he walks father away into the less lit parts of town. He wanders aimlessly around the streets looking for signs of life but it seems deserted. The whole town must be participating in the festival. He lets out a little groan and looks up to the dark starry sky. It stares back at him unreadable and immeasurable, offering none of the guidance he could use. He continues his stroll through the winding roads, his feet stepping mechanically over the uneven cobblestones.

Outwardly his demeanour is calm and seemingly nonchalant. His face is a blank slate; the only hint of what's boiling inside him is expressed through his fiery blue eyes. He's starting to become desperate. He needs his fix.

His steps echo through the quiet village as he once again enters a street that is completely devoid of life. But he keeps walking, keeps up his moderate pace. He knows his search tonight will most likely be futile, yet something inside him won't let him stop. He can't bring himself to quit looking; his craving for his midnight mistresses is more intense than ever.

As he turns the umpteenth corner that night, he stops dead in his tracks. His heart seems to pause for a split second, before beating wildly in his chest. The blood rushes to his head as he gazes at perfection.

Leaning against a white washed wall, arms crossed over her chest, she is the most beautiful person he has ever seen in his life. Her skin glows in the moonlight giving her an ethereal look and her raven locks shine like the finest silk. Her eyes fanned by dark long lashes are closed as if she is asleep. He can tell from her profile that her face is beautifully oval shaped with perfect bone-structure from obvious good breeding.

His attraction to her is stronger than anything he has felt before and the intensity of it drives all thought from his brain, leaving him standing there gaping dumbly. He somehow fails to notice that her shoulders are broader than the average woman and that she has a significant lack of bust. He takes a step towards the enchanting creature and the noise causes her eyes to snap open. Dark fathomless orbs flick towards him and hold his gaze.

He knows those eyes. Knows them far better than anyone else's and knows, without a doubt, that this beautiful angel is not a woman.

His face flushes. He tries to make a sound to call out to the person, but the raven-haired beauty pushes off from the wall and walks away. His brain, still fried, doesn't register that the object of his desire is slowly escaping. Not until the haunting perfection disappears around the bend, does his mind finally kick in.

"Wait!" His voice slices through the silence, echoing against the buildings. He runs after the captivating person but appears to be too late. The road is empty once again.

His fists shake in anger and despair as he tries to control his frustration. This can't be happening, he can't have lost his one chance to expel his nightly anguish. Even if he were to find by some miracle, another person that fits his criteria, he recognizes that it would not satisfy him.

Above him the stars shine down innocent and mocking in their incomprehensible way. His eyes shift up to them involuntarily and he curses them, for he has nothing else to vent his frustration on. But then he catches a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. He squints up at the roof of one of the buildings. A silhouette walks with vicious grace along the top, an enticing lilt to its steps.

He lets out a breath of thankful relief. The familiar outline of the raven-haired vision is obvious, as he has looked upon that person countless of times.

He jumps up effortlessly onto the steep sloping roof and trails behind the stunning boy. The ethereal beauty stops and sits down soundlessly at the peak of inclined surface. He sits down as well with no hesitation. He feels an assured confidence now, that he will have this person. It is foolish perhaps to think this way, but he is determined more than ever.

He turns his head to speak, when an earth-shattering boom rumbles underneath them and the darkened sky lights up with a multitude of colours. Thousands of luminous pinnacles of light rain down over the village. The vivid rays of illumenence cast a brilliant glow over them creating a dazzling image of other worldliness about their features.

A slight pressure is felt against his leg and he sees that the beautiful raven has leaned closer to him. So close that he can smell the intoxicating scent of the illustrious person. It drives him wild and it's all he can do not to jump the alluring beauty.

As if the tempting boy can read his mind, the exquisitely perfect face pivots towards him. Elegantly shaped eyes hold a daring look and luscious pink lips are upturned in a half smirk.

The extremity of his desire is so great that it makes him marvel at his self-control. Although, perhaps it isn't so great after all. He watches interestedly as his arm moves on it's own accord and strokes the side of the familiar flawless face. His hand trails down and firmly cups the other's chin. He doesn't go any further however, as the raven-haired boy pulls away.

A slight contemptuous look is placed across symmetrical features, and it's like a switch has been turned on inside of him. He will dominate this person with a ferocity never unleashed on anyone else before. It will be his ultimate conquest. The one that defines all his previous ones. He does not dare to let himself think what would happen if he should fail to achieve control of the stunning beauty.

His face gives an answering look full of amusement. He pulls the boy up to his feet and holds the beauty possessively. His fingers grip the slender hips hard enough to bruise. There is slight resistance from the lithe body but he holds tighter. Pale fingers clench the fabric over his chest in a contradictory action. He grins inwardly at the brief moment of indecision shown from the raven-haired boy. He knows that it is not something that happens often with this person.

He leans in closer so that there is no space between them left. Their body heat engulfs the air around them establishing their own private juncture in time. He looks hard into the charcoal black eyes, his every feature displaying what he doesn't need to put into words.

_You will be mine, you __**are**__ mine, you always have been, and you know it._

The beautiful boy acknowledges the unsaid statement with a delicately raised eyebrow suggesting defiance.

His blue eyes darken with lust as he anticipates the challenge of bringing the alluring beauty down. He will definitely have fun tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: again I do not own Naruto**

**A/N: Well I said I would update before Christmas and surprisingly I managed to do so. Honestly, with all the christmas baking and gift wrapping I was really wondering if I could finish this. Reviews are always welcome :)**

They won't do it here. He has to find a secluded place. Although, with no one around in this barren part of town he could take the desirable boy anywhere he pleases. Perhaps even in the middle of the street. He likes the thought of that, of the pale beauty writhing and begging for more in full view of looming vacant windows. Except he doesn't want to share the boy, not even with the deserted village. Tonight the stunning raven is all his to control.

He lets go of the almost feminine waist and grabs the slight, but callused hand. The grip is strong, on the verge of becoming painfully so. He leads them down the roof, both of them landing with practiced ease on the ground. He doesn't have to pull his seductive companion along; the raven-haired boy matches his steps perfectly. No reluctance, just an insinuation of defiance. He knows that no one has ever dared to treat the beauty like this before. Save for him.

He feels empowered by it, and a thrill runs through him. The beautiful boy is no doubt aware of this fact; the need rolls off of him like waves of heat.

The hand that was once limp in his crushing grip squeezes back. Hard. A petty foolish battle that reminds him of times when they were younger.

Did he know back then that they would be doing this? Did he know that he would become someone so obsessed with achieving this twisted self-gratification? No, but then he didn't think that life would turn out like this. With him searching to fill a seemingly endless desire.

As he walks down the road with the irresistible beauty, he is conscious of nothing else. The boy saturates his senses; everything from the seductive mouth pursed in hesitant curiosity, to the way the raven subtly allows their bodies to be less than an inch apart.

It is a miracle really that they are heading in the right direction. His feet know where to go even if his mind is elsewhere. The buildings around them are an unfocused mesh of grey, completely unimportant to him.

They avoid the route back to the festival. Somehow it wouldn't be right to bring the statuesque beauty with him through crowds of gleeful people. Those are two worlds that shouldn't be mixed. Even though deep down inside him, in some tiny insignificant crevice, he wishes it could be different. But he doesn't dwell on that.

They head down another deserted street, this one with hotels lined across the sides. There won't be any people inside of the buildings this early on in the night, not when they could be out celebrating and forgetting all their worries.

This will make it easier for him not to hold back on the stunning raven-haired boy. Not that he would hold back anyway, he has waited too long for this person to douse or enrage the passion building up in him. He will make the beauty scream his name.

A few steps into the inn, he feels the boy go slightly rigid. He smirks at the pronounced apprehension coming off of the raven.

The receptionist at her desk barely glances at them as they walk. She is most definitely lamenting the fact that she has to work on this festive evening.

His room should be empty, it normally is. His teacher makes a point of visiting the local whorehouses when they arrive in new villages. The old man right now is most likely consuming large quantities of alcohol, encompassed by giggling women. He never remarks seriously on his teacher's habits and in return, nothing is said about his own.

They enter the sparse room and he swings the door shut. It closes with a small click that echoes loudly through their beings. The gorgeous boy turns to stare at him. Dark pools of obsidian hold a challenging and sardonic look, while the lithe body stands firmly, in a slightly defensive position. The stance of the beauty amuses him, because he knows that he will break down that last little bit of resistance.

He closes the distance between them and pushes the boy down onto the futon. His eyes flash with barely restrained desire as he leers over the raven. The body beneath him trembles faintly, a mixture of fear, loathing, and lust, from he can tell. He leans in closer and pale arms reach out and press against his chest. A futile attempt to push him away. He grabs the slim wrists and pins them over the boy's head.

A hungry look across his face, he brings his mouth down to the enticing slender neck. He licks and sucks at the soft skin causing a sharp intake of breath from the raven. He slowly and tantalizingly makes his way up to underside of the elegant jaw, leaving angry red marks in his wake. His lips tease the smooth flash in a way that he knows will affect the beauty.

The chest below him rises and falls more frequently as the boy gasps for air. He can feel the other's heart racing against his own and yet the beauty refuses to utter a sound.

He is not surprised. If he thought it would be this easy he would never have bothered with this insatiably person.

He lifts his lips gently off of the now tender skin and, before the boy can turn that alluring face away, attacks the plump lips with a harsh force. There is no response, aside from an immediate tensing, as he moulds the irresistibly luscious mouth. The lips being plundered open a fraction, and he wastes no time sliding his tongue into the slick warm cavern.

The raven gradually starts to kiss back, hesitantly at first, then with increasing strength. Teeth bite his lips, deliberately drawing blood. It makes him growl deeply into their mouths. The scent of his blood mixed with the arousal coming off of the tempting perfection drives him to ravish the seductive mouth with impossible vigour. Their tongues dart around each other, an imitation of a frenzied dance. His lips work hard against the beauty, unyielding in their cause. That he has more skill is obvious; he doubts if the captivating boy has ever kissed anyone besides him.

He lets go of the raven's wrists as continues to explore the other's hot mouth. The newly freed hands dig into his back, breaking the skin. He ignores the stinging sensation and lets his own hands wander down the slender body

Briefly raising his lips off the boy's bruised ones, he fluently rips the raven's travelling shirt off. Then resuming his pursuit with the red swollen lips, he ghosts his fingers over the creamy white flesh. The exposed chest quivers from the faint contact. He lets the tips of his digits brush an erect nipple, swirling the nub and gets the smallest hint of a reaction from the enthralling boy.

He grins into their mouths and pulls back to look at the stunning beauty. The porcelain skin is tinted rouge around artistic cheekbones. Ink black hair surrounds the oval face in disarray. Obsidian eyes stare up at him taunting, a furious lust hidden in their depths.

He leans down and attaches his lips to the base of the ivory neck. He glides his tongue over the collarbone, nipping at the revealed flesh. He trails a path of bite marks down to a pink bud and flicks it none too gently.

A stifled moan escapes the beauty as he assaults the sensitive nub. Teeth grazing the hardened peak, he pulls it into his mouth and sucks ruthlessly. The enchanting raven lets out a strangled gasp, sounding as if it is taking every fibre of being to hold in the wanton noises.

His hands sliding along the edge of the narrow waist move in such a way as to send a thrill of electricity through the boy. His fingers grip the boney hips as his thumbs massage light sensuous circles into the flesh below the beauty's belly button.

Abandoning the abused nipple, he lowers his face down to the bulging crotch. Ginning almost sadistically, he deftly undoes the boy's pants. Feeling him near the delicate groin, the beauty jerks up. Leaning on pale elbows, the beautiful face looks at him with alarm.

He ignores the raven's trepidation and pushes down the worn trousers uncovering the boy's hard pulsating member. The beauty shivers as a breeze caresses the warm bare flesh. Looking into the dark onyx eyes, he conveys a silent message with his piercing blue orbs for the boy to lie back down. As soon as the raven-haired boy does so, he takes hold of the pale organ and strokes it casually.

The effect is immediate. Slender hands cover the luscious mouth in an attempt to prevent the involuntary moan. But it's no use. He increases his pace, pumping the stiff length, and the boy is forced to let out the gasps and sounds of ecstasy. Watching the beauty fall apart, a rapturous satisfaction comes over him. The writhing and straining boy beneath him lets out a stream of incoherent noises as he continues to pleasure the beauty.

He really wonders how much the gorgeous raven can take and with that thought, brings the swollen member to his mouth. He slides his tongue over the length before encompassing it in his mouth. He can feel muscles tightening under his fingers as he holds down the jutting hips. Hollowing his cheeks he sucks the hardened flesh, drawing the member in and out of his mouth. The beauty's moans echo against the barren walls, making it seem louder in their ears. A strangled cry warns him that the boy is about release and he pulls his mouth away just as jets of white shoot out the tip of the beauty's organ. The raven-haired boy climaxes, back arching with one distinguishable name pouring out of the delectable mouth.

His desire mounting in him he presses his body against the raven's and places a long deep kiss on the plump lips. If the boy thinks that he is through for tonight, then the flawless beauty is in for a surprise.

* * *

He wakes up with the sunlight streaming over his face. The intense radiance blinds him momentarily as he opens his sleepy eyes. Sitting up, he gives a huge yawn and stretches out his stiff limbs. Wincing at his sore shoulders he glances about the room. He is alone. Of course he is. He wouldn't expect it any other way.

But he can still feel that desire rumbling through him. He can still feel that demonic lust that constantly threatens to overthrow him, that craving for the pale-skinned beauty. He rubs his eyes and knows that there is no going back. He'll only ever feel satisfied if he can have that stunning boy on a regular basis. He wonders why.


End file.
